


Give him a second chance

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Second chances: Prove me wrong [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi-universe, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some point the Avengers made it possible to communicate with the other avengers. Well the communication is completely random. But this point, Tony and Steve need advice with Peter and Wade dating. They happened to have great advice with a dating Stony, but with a female Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give him a second chance

A/n: This is a random story with multi-verses of the avengers. Be warned it's been awhile since I wrote a simple fic. 

 

Ships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark , Peter Parker/Wade Wilson

Other: Female Captain America, Advice, Multi-universes,Second Chances

 

Summary: 

Some point the Avengers made it possible to communicate with the other avengers. Well the communication is completely random. But this point, Tony and Steve need advice with Peter and Wade dating. They happened to have great advice with a dating Stony, but with a female Captain America. 

 

\------------

(Steve)

 

It's been difficult on me and the team as we try to protect Peter from Wade. But we couldn't stay with him all the time, and it comes to the point where Peter tries to avoid us. Tony and I finally had it to our wits. So we immediately start opening the communication to the other Avengers. It took us an hour to turn it on and another hour or two to start requesting help. It wasn't long until we see ourselves. You would think being another version of me, they would be blond, but she wasn't. She was a brunette. But she still has the signature look with the blue eyes.

 

I could see her smile. Her laying on her boyfriend Tony. Well she in his lap but they are leaning against each other, very calmly. “Hello, Captain. I heard you need advice with a certain mercenary. So tell us the situation.” Like this we told them our problem. They listened through our story. When we were finished, she hold this look. A look I couldn't described, but I hoped it wasn't anything bad. Her Tony though got up to talk to Pepper. She was alone, thinking. Finally she answered.

 

“You know, we went through the similar situation with our son and his boyfriend. But I always had a saying, though I kept it hidden and questioned it multitude of times. Personally I hated Peter with a passion, I thought he would be a bad influence for our Wade. We weren't sure what to do, Fury wanted to control him and his killings. And our Wade was capable enough to keep Peter from killing, unless it was for self-defense.” 

 

She stopped for a second before she continued. 

 

“In our later years, we got to hear what happened in his life. Not many avengers showed sadness but I felt it was right to give Peter a second chance into proving that he can be with us. We had to have a talk afterwards. We agreed to give him a second chance. Not only did we give him a second chance but we also adopted him into our family. Of course they’re going to be a bit hard to control, to keep hands to themselves, and be like an teenage girl with a boy. It's going to happened.” 

 

She stopped for a second and looked over to her right side. Smiling she waved someone over. In front of our eyes, we saw Peter and Wade walk into the picture. She opened her arms out for them, taking their places on the couch, they gave her a hug. Looking back up, she went on without a second doubt. 

 

“This is my advice to you. Talk to your group, give him a second chance, and let boys be boys. It might get rough, but it will be worth it in the end. Sadly though, it's my turn to cook dinner. I hope you take this advice and use it to your advantage.” 

 

Like this the boys waved to us before they disappear from our view. Like this, we called the Team for a meeting. 

 

\----------

 

Finally after a long talk, we agreed to give Wade another chance. But we didn't adopt him yet, we feel like we weren't ready for it just yet. But we agreed that we should have him live here, and feel welcomed. 

 

Calling Peter we asked him to bring Wade home with him. He questioned us, but we told him we have something important to discuss both him and Wade need to hear. When they finally came home, I could tell from their nervousness that they weren't sure whats going on. And maybe think they were in trouble. I spoke first, “You are not in any trouble. Instead we made a plan, and this is we will allow you to date Wade, if he bring you home before ten pm. And if he is able to keep that up, we would consider adding him to our family.” 

 

I still went on, “Only if he is able to keep this plan up.” 

 

I could see Wade’s head move quick enough that it could’ve ripped off and rolled to the floor. By that point our chaos is a bit controlled. Seeing our son smiled was enough for me. Though we did keep our eyes out for Wade to keep his promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> What if I add another series and this will deal with a game called Marvel Avengers Academy. Though they would be of multiple ships and so far I got alot. Comment telling me "Get off your lazy ass and make that series!" Though I might make it regardless, but that's if I have a enough time.


End file.
